


A Gift for the Perfect Man

by KnightPure



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gay, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightPure/pseuds/KnightPure
Summary: Dadsona wants to find an amazing gift for Damien but nothing seems good enough. So he goes to Mary for help.





	A Gift for the Perfect Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something I've written, sorry if its awful. Chapter one is kinda short but I'll be adding more soon!

The best thing about dating Damien Bloodmarch is that he never seems tired of trying to be the most amazing boyfriend possible. Sad? He’ll pick you fresh flowers from the garden. Angry? He’ll listen to you rant and then give you advice. He makes everything a little better no matter what the problem is. But somehow I still managed to feel bad. He’d done so much for Amanda and I and I could never find anything perfect enough to thank him with. A there was no gift good enough for someone like him, so I turned to the person who knew him best.

 

I sat awkwardly at Joseph’s kitchen table with Mary seated across from me. She peered at me with judgmental eyes over her wine glass. I never totally understood why she and Damien were such good friends, on the outside it seemed like their personalities would clash, but they never seemed to. Damien always came home from Mary’s happy and with lots of stories to tell me. 

“So,” Mary began. “You wanna do something for Damien.” she said slowly, the sides of her mouth twitching slightly. She was thinking something evil, I just new it. She’d most certainly lead me to my grave. 

I nodded quickly, the little social charisma I had draining out of me with her words. She may have been shorter than me by a few inches, but her casual confidence made her seem like she was looming over me. “Yeah… I mean he deserves something nice, y’know?” I fumbled. I’d known her for two years now and I still couldn’t act like a normal human being around her. 

Mary leaned back and took a slow sip of her wine, eyeing me over the rim of the glass. She then set it down and leaned over the table towards me. “Normally I’d ask for something in return, but this is for Dames, so I suppose I’ll make an exception.” her harsh expression turned into a smile, she pushed back her chair and got to her feet. She began pacing, keeping her eyes on me as she did. “So, what have you come up with so far?” 

I shrugged. “I thought I could maybe get him some kind of cool victorian antique, but that seems pretty obvious and besides, it’s not like I know anything about that stuff anyway. What if I got him something from the edwardian era by mistake? He’d probably never look at me the same again.” I sighed defeatedly. 

“Well lucky for you, I’ve known Dames Since college, so I know exactly what to do.” Mary sat back down in her seat and gave me a proud smile. “There’s a dog at the animal shelter he calls Maggie, she’s an afghan hound mix.” Mary took out her phone and showed me a picture of long haired dog with a long face. “She was a drop off. Her owners couldn’t take care of her anymore and left her with us. Their loss. Anyway, Dame’s loves her.”

I frowned. ”I can’t get Damien a dog, Lucien’s allergic.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” she scoffed patronizingly. “Maggie’s hypoallergenic. You could get her for him no problem. That is, if you donate to the shelter.” she smiled deviously. 

“I thought you weren’t going to ask for anything in return.” I said in confusion.

Mary shrugged and took another sip of her wine. “Changed my mind. Suck it up, it’s for a good cause.” Mary stood and began putting on her jacket. “Come on, you’re driving.” She swung open the door and sauntered out, closing it behind her. I fumbled for my keys and rushed after her. Damien was finally going to get the dog he deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it was okay!!!


End file.
